Eslin
Age: 23 Bio: Eslin is described by some as a pleasant individual, while those who are left at the receiving end of her temper would certainly say otherwise, if they had lived to speak of it again. Some have speculated that her sense of twisted morals had originated from Cartigan's wicked teachings, her father. He had been studying the dark arts, the realm of the nether and the magic of spirits for much of his life and had passed his knowledge down to her, the reason behind it still unclear. Eslin knew, at least, that it was not for self-defense, as the nature of the magic would incur certain death or irrepairable damage. Though she had been personally tutored by her father for many years, she has not yet grasped the full potential of much of her powers while others still remain hidden to her. Her handling of her abilities is mediocre at best, which belies the true strength of the dark arts themselves, an unstable magic that feeds and exapands on the chaos and destruction of things. In addition, Cartigan had left in her hands the spirit of his deceased pet, Nier, a ferocious wolf that Eslin may summon in emergencies. Accepting her father's gift, she had learned to accept the consequences of her decisions should she ever decide to make use of her power, and over time, she had become indifferent to its catastrophic effects to the point where she had been exiled and was forced to flee from her kingdom, living in silence amongst a separate ilk of townspeople. She had gotten in touch with her distant cousin, Raveil, during her time there. When she had later received news of her kingdom's fate - her kingdom of origin which had exiled her - she had decided to return to face the old demons of her past and ensure that her friends were safe, bringing her cousin along with her. Abilities: A good deal of Eslin's prowess revolves around the nether, spirits, and the advent of death, bordering between necromancy and shadow magic as something of a hybrid. The art provides a great deal of utility and power at the cost of instability and massive levels of mana consumption. Summoning: Eslin may summon the souls of those she had killed, be it a knight or a dragon, to temporarily serve under her. The more powerful the creature, the more mana she must use up in order to keep it bound to the physical realm. Under more extreme circumstances, she will summon her pet wolf to attack her enemies, growing larger and stronger as it devours more souls. In its current state, the wolf's size mimics that of a small horse and requires a great deal of magic power to maintain. Banishment: A fairly simple and generally low costing spell for any necromancer, this allows Eslin to return a spirit back to the underworld should she be given a resonable amount of time and mana according to the strength of the spirit. Hex: This ability allows Eslin to curse an entity, causing it to be drained of both life and mana more and more as it draws in closer proximity to her. It is a higher level ability that must be kept concentrated, else the curse will begin to quickly fade over time. She may focus this spell into a short burst attack or projectile, burning away life essence and magic power at greater values, though it exhausts more mana. Walk: With this power, Eslin partially binds her own soul to the nether realm, making her nigh impossible to detect and allowing her to pass through physical objects. The ability does not consume much mana, but it requires all of her focus, as she must back out of the spell immediately if her concentration breaks, else she would risk losing her spirit to the underworld. Category:Characters